Circus Baby
:For info on 's partner, click here :Not what you were looking for? See Baby (disambiguation). Circus Baby, '''often shortened to just '''Baby, is the primary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. William Afton's daughter's soul resides alongside Baby's consciousness. In Night 5, she removes the endoskeletons of herself and her fellow band members and combines them to become Ennard. Appearance Circus Baby is an animatronic clown with the majority of her colored reddish pink. She wears a red dress, has a small red nose, and also seems to have pins or antennas all around her arms and legs. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Circus Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Circus Baby has a very light voice and apparently does performances, as stated in FNAF World. Role in Sister Location Story Mode Circus Baby is hardly seen in the game, except for on posters and on the final night. However, she does speak to the Player for a large portion of the game, serving both as a guide and a storyteller of the incident involving William Afton's daughter. Baby seems to express genuine concern for the Player's safety and well-being, however she misled the Player so that the she and the animatronics can escape. Her ultimate goal in Sister Location is to convince the Player to send the other angry animatronics to the Scooping Room to have their endoskeletons removed and combined with hers, transforming her into Ennard. She would then guide the Player to the Scooping Room to have their bones and organs removed as well, so that she could use their body as a disguise to escape the facility. This is possibly due the mistreatment and imprisonment of all the animatronics in the Sister Location, who repeatedly display rebellious behaviour in response to the electric shocks they receive. Circus Baby mentions that previous escape attempts were made, but escape is impossible without a suitable human disguise. On Night 1 her room is left dark as the Player is forced to repeatedly torture her through electrical shocks, despite her behaving normally. On Night 2 she helps the Player hide from the Bidybabs and guides them past Ballora. In Night 3 if the Player hides under the desk before entering Funtime Foxy's room, she will reveal her backstory. In doing so she reveals that Afton's daughter approached her alone, causing Baby's body to become overridden by her programming. Baby's body set an ice cream trap to lure her closer, before grabbing and killing her. A visual representation of this can be seen in the "cupcake minigame" if the Player feeds all the children and returns to the start with ice cream. On Night 4 she "kidnaps" the Player and hides them inside a springlock suit (which resembles Spring Bonnie's head) to protect them from the other Animatronics. On Night 5 she instructs the Player to take her communications chip and send her body to the Scooping Room to be destroyed. She then convinces "Ballora" to spare them, before guiding them into the Scooping Room. Circus Baby then reveals that all the other animatronics' endoskeletons have combined with hers, and that she now goes by Ennard. She also explains to the Player that she must use their body as a disguise to escape the facility, before disemboweling the player, and using his body as a disguise. If the Player chooses to enter the Private Room instead of the Scooping Room, Ennard will attempt to get inside the room to kill them. Circus Baby as Ennard will call out to the Player, and even use the voice of Afton's daughter, pleading to help her and her friends escape. Role in FNaF World During the Chica's Magic Rainbow Ending, her creation is mentioned. Henry says it is too late to stop her. Afterwards, the lights turn off in the room and Circus Baby's two glowing, yellow eyes appear in the darkness. She then speaks: "The show will begin momentarily. Everyone please stay in your seats." The sounds can be heard in the dark before the lights turn back on. Henry appears dead with his face on the table, blood spilling out, implying that she killed him. Description This voice is for an overgrown doll. She's a killer, but also misunderstood. She spends much of the game helping the player, and it's never truly clear if she is friend or foe. Her voice should be a balance between cold and emotionless, while also sounding affectionate toward the player (as though caring for his well-being). The player needs to be afraid of this character, while also trusting her. The voice should sound innocent, but with a hint of sorrow, even seduction. This is the first of several jobs for this character. Dialogue You won't tell anyone, will you? -Circus Baby I am ready for the show to be over. -Circus Baby The show will begin momentarily. Everyone please stay in your seats. -Circus Baby "Did you know I was on stage once? It wasn't for very long- Only one day." - Circus Baby, Night 3 talking about murdering the little girl. "I will find a way out." -Circus Baby as Ennard. This is the last line of the good ending. Gallery Babyblueprint.png Baby.PNG Baby.gif Springtrap in Baby's Nose.jpg Baby the Clown.jpg Sister Location teaser.jpg W89mmfw0qaqx.png Trivia * Surprisingly, Circus Baby doesn't have an actual jumpscare in the game, but has one in the trailer. * Circus Baby is the leader of the animatronics, similar to Freddy from previous games, however her main objective is to devise a plan to escape the facility, rather than killing the Player. ** It's possible that when Afton's daughter was killed by Baby, her soul inhabited Baby's body alongside Baby's consciousness. ** On Night 1, the lights in Baby's stage area may have been intentionally turned off so the Player would be forced to shock and torture Baby repeatedly despite her behaving normally. This may be due to a grudge that William Afton had against her for killing his daughter. ** Circus Baby shares a striking resemblance to the little girl with red pigtails in FNaF 4. ** In the first part of the trailer in the new office, there appears to be a Bidybab just on one of the posters, which likely lead to the fourth teaser of the game. ** Circus Baby is the only animatronic who doesn't try to kill the Player directly, or technically by herself for that matter. ** Circus Baby is also the only animatronic to never be seen on her stage in-game. ** Circus Baby is shown to be significantly more intelligent and cunning than the other animatronics, learning how to "pretend" and even misleading the Player. * It is possible Baby could posses Golden Freddy as she says that she can play dead, like Golden Freddy. * Baby bears a striking resemblence to Harley Quinn of the Batman franchise.